When Video Games Come to Life
by Nectarstorm
Summary: Youngies Laura Collins, Wesley Jefferson, and Claire Williams go on an adventure of all five lifetimes. Yes, I'm cheesy, get over it. Anyway, they'll have an adventure experiencing battles, some drama, and surprises in general. Ready to join them on their adventure? Here we go!
1. When Video Games Live

Hi! My name is Laura! Laura Collins that is. I am 16 years old. My friend's name is Wesley Jefferson! He's 18. My other friend's name is Claire Williams. She is 16 also. I love both of them very much, they are the best friends anyone could ever have! Oh yeah, a few little details I forgot to mention, I live with my two friends, We're home schooled, and we live in West Virginia, America. Little did we know... We were in for the adventure of a lifetime. (A/N Just so you know, this is my first story, I am not sure how long I will make it yet, but yeah... Enjoy my lovelies!) 

Laura's POV

"I'm bored. I KNOW! LETS PLAY RAYMAN!" I said, making everyone jump and shush me.

They both said ok and quickly put the game 'Rayman Origins' in our Wii and we began to play.

I was Globox, of course. Wesley was Rayman, and Claire was a Teensy. That's just how it is!

We love that game and just beat it. Well almost, we still have to get the rest of the teeth for the, uuuhhh, thing at the Snoring Tree that blocks the hole.

Anyway, we stopped after a while of completely NERVE TEARING experiences but still ended up beating it.

I was happy, honestly, I was laying on the couch drifting off to La La Land when all of the sudden... "LAURA! YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WONT BE ABLE TO GO TO SLEEP LATER!" Yeah, that was Claire. Sometimes she is the only person I can talk to, but sometimes she kills me, that kid does.

So I got up to get something to snack on when... "Don't eat yet, we are about to have dinner." Wesley said. "Ugh, so I am not allowed to sleep or eat?! WHAT KIND OF WORLD ARE WE LIVING IN!?" I screeched. Then I put on an innocent smile, and said, "Who's cookin'?" I had sorta a cutsie/innocent type face when they said... "YOU!" At the same time. Then my face went more bewildered and I said, "Lets go out to eat!" I got an 'okay' and a 'whatevs'. So a little later, we came back with McDonalds. I ate and screamed "MARIO!" And rushed over to the Wii and put in 'New Super Mario Brothers Wii' and we played it. I WAS LUIGI! I can't live without mah Luigi! Wesley was Mario and Claire was the yellow toad. As we were playing, I screamed "CHOCOLATE NINJA!" And grabbed a little Milky Way while still not dying. Yep. I am THAT awesome. Then I hear Claire say "Bowsah is goin dooOOOWWWwwnn. Dang it." (She said 'down' like that cause she died while saying it) "HA HA!" I said and she just laughed. Aahh, I love my friends.

+x+x+x+x+x+x

The next day

+x+x+x+x+x+x

Still Laura's POV

"Jeez. Leave me alone, will ya guys?!" I asked clearly annoyed. "Laura. It is 11:30. You need to get your lazy bum out of bed and do school!" Claire stated. "Uugghh! Stop sounding like my mom!" I stated while laughing at the same time.

This was going to be a LONG day. I could just tell. (With my awesome ninja skillz!)

A/N

(OF COURSE, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. Credit to Nintendo, Ubisoft, Sega etc. .Sorry about the short-ness! I tried my best though! Not to mention I wrote this at 11:30 at night. but yeah... Please keep reading my lovlies! Love ya! And also remember. First story. So yeah... Lots-o-love,

Dustpaw. (Credit for the nickname goes to Erin Hunter, the author of Warriors.)


	2. When Friends Come to Life

Oh great. So have you ever had anyone wake you up by having peanut butter and bologna stuffed in your armpits and pants? No? I wish I could say the same. But noooooo they just had to do that for the FORTY-THIRD TIME! Yes. I do count stuff like that in my journal. Thats why I hate taking naps. It gives them the opportunity to do crazy stuff like that, to wake me up. Well time to get them back! They both fell asleep after a Sonic Colors marathon that lasted 13 hours. And I have them both in a closet that locks and un-locks from the outside, I have an air horn, I have a bucket full of water ready to fall off of a shelf for when they start banging at the door, and I have tape for the air horn. Score! Now don't try this at home folks! I get the air horn and the tape, and the show begins! I put my noise canceling headphones on and tape down the air horn, throw the air horn in the closet, and I shut and lock the door. And BAM! "LAURA, WHAT THE HECK?! LET US OUT OF HERE!" Screams Claire. Then they untape the air horn and start banging at the door. "WHAAAA!" I heard Wesley say. YEAH BUDDY! Mission accomplished!

5 hours later*+*+*+*+*+* 

"I still can't believe you did that to us. And why, anyway?!" Asked Wesley, the parent of the group. "Oh, yeah, I dunno. Maybe the fact you guys have woken me up by shoving PEANUT BUTTER AND BOLOGNA IN MY ARMPITS, oh I dunno, FORTY-THREE TIMES! So haha, payback!" I said, when Claire FINALLY came out of the shower. "Hey! Claire does still live on Earth! I shoulda put money on it!" I say. "Hurdy-hur-hur!" Claire says. "So Laura, and Santa Claire, whaddaya wanna do today? Wait! I know! How about a day at the arcade!" "Meh, I kinda wanted to stay home. But UHKAY!" I said as Claire said her trademark 'Whatevah you wanna do' 

15 minutes full of my reckless driving later:;:;:;:;:;:; 

"Yawnedy-yawn-yawn, theres no Ubisoft on!" Me and Claire say, at the same time exactly, might I add!

"Yeah, or Nintendo!" Wesley says, clearly upset with how lame this arcade was. "Lets just get some McDonalds and go home. And this time I will drive."

At home,',',',',',',',' 

"He he! Hur hur! Ha ha! Hi hi hi! Ho ho! Hoo hoo hoo!" I laughed, trying to make it sound wierd, while dancing around like the baby of a T-Rex and a Lion, to the radio. "Dude. Chill out." Wesley says. "Lets go to sleep." Claire says. "I second that." Wesley said. "Uuuggghhh. Fine. G'night, please let the bed bugs bite."

And thats all I said till I got hit by a Goomba. (Fell asleep, but like I died on Mario) 

A/N

I know, I know. Nothing happened, no drama, and all that jazz, but hey! I didn't have much time!

~Dustpaw.


	3. When Ray Comes to Life

"So. What do you want to do? I am SO bored." Wesley says, stating the truth. "Yeah, me too. What do YOU want to do?" I say. "What do you BOTH want to do?!" Claire asks, annoyed. "Well, lets play Rayman again!" I say. As you can tell I LOVE Rayman. "Kay." Wesley says. "Kk." Claire agrees. 

3:43 a.m. ":":":":":":":":":":": 

"Come on! One more lum!" I say, passing out right afterwords. "Night night." Claire says. "G'night!" Wesley says, actually getting up and walking to his room. Ugh, goody-goody. "Good night!" We hear. "Claire, you already said good night!" I say. "It wasn't me!" She says. I look up, and can't believe my eyes. "R. R... Ray m-m-m... Man?" I ask. Omg! This is not happening! Yes! Unless I am asleep. "Ow!" I scream. "What the heck Laura?" Claire asks. "Just pinching myself to see if I'm asleep." I respond. "Oh." Claire says. "Wait a second... WESLEY?! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Me and Claire scream, at the same time. "WHAT THA HECK?!" "Look..." I say. "W-w... Wha? R-r... Rayman?" Wesley says. "What? Is there something on my face?" Rayman... THE Rayman asks. We were completley speechless. "Is Globox behind me?" He asks. "Uhhhhhh. No?" I say more as a question. "Well? Whats wrong then?" "Uuuuhhhhhhh. You're alive?" Wesley says, still more like a question. "Well, duuhh. Why wouldn't I be?" Ray. Yes I am gonna call him that. Asked. "You're a video game character!" I said, actually NOT like a question! "Oh. Am I not in a video game?" Ray asked. "No." Claire said. "Aahh! What was that?!" Ray said, turning around. "Sorry. I had to make sure you were real." I said blushing. "Oh, thats ok!" Ray said. "Imma call Globox! Now you guys get to sleep!" He said, and we did. I was WAY to tired to deal with that.

Well goodnight! See you tomorrow! 

A/N IF anyone reads this, I am SO sorry I make such short chapters! Please forgive me! Stick around for the next chapter! ~Dustpaw.


	4. When Pancakes Fly!

*Laura's POV*

"Grrugh..!" "Rarwerwar!" "Yulgugh." Yup. That's me. Well, that's what I sound like when I'm trying to get up in the morning. Well, not that I get up in the morning, more of, like, at 10:00/11:00 A.M. "Laura..." "Laura?" Laur freaking a!" "WHAT THE HECK, CLAIRE?!" I scream, while Claire jumps behind Wesley. "Just seeing if you were up.!" She squeaks. "Well, here I am, your day just got better, blah blah blah." I say, stretching, when I see a blue blur out of the corner of my eye. "What's that?" I ask. "That, ma'am, is Globox, and I like him and all, but he's eating EVERYTHING!" Wesley says, finally speaking up. "Oh, cool." I say. All of a sudden, I'm hit with, none other than... A pancake? A BLUEBERRY pancake?! Everyone knows that I am the only one that bothers to cook in this place. "Sorry!" I hear a sorta high pitch voice and a low pitch voice scream. Huh. Must of been Ray and Glo. Yup. Nicknames baby. Yeah. "That's ok!" I scream. "Wait. You don't have to cook! *takes bite of pancake* Holy CRAP, that's good!" I scream. "Haha, that's ok. And thanks!" Ray says. "You're welcome." I say. "Hey, Ray! Don't take credit! Don't listen to him! I'm the one cooking! And that's ok, I like to cook." Glo says. "LOL!" I say, out loud. "You know, you're only supposed to TYPE LOL." "Shut up, Wes! I don't tell you what and what not to say!" "Yeah. YUP. You're right. You DEFINITELY don't!" "Shut up! Oh, yeah... Okay, point made." "Well, what're ya makin'?" I ask Ray and Glo, walking in the kitchen. "Bacon, and some blueberry, regular, and chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage." Glo says. "Cool!" I say. When me, Wesley, and Claire grab a choco chip pancake at the same time. "Om!" I say taking a bite of pancake. "Nom!" Wesley says, taking a bite of pancake right after me. "Nom! Claire says, taking a bite of pancake right after Wes. Then in a second our pancakes are gone. Yummy! "Thanks guys!" I say. "You're welcome!" They say. 

1234|**5**|6789

Hours later 

"And this, is a toilet!" I say, showing Ray and Glo around. "Yeah, we have toilets..." Ray says. "Oh... Coolio then!" 'Okay... Great, now things are awko choco taco. Oh well' I think while going downstairs to watch T.V. When we hear a 'ZOOM!' Sound, and see a blue/grey-ish/yellow-ish blur, that leaves us surprised and breathless because of how strong the wind was. WHAT WAS THAT?! 

(A/N, not that I have any readers... Oh well... Well, if anyone reads this, keep reading to see what that 'ZOOM!' Was. Yeah... I suck at writing... ~Dustpaw


	5. When Rayman Has Friends

Laura's P.O.V

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Light em' up up up, light em' up up up, light em' up up up, I'm on FIYA!" I sang, getting ready for the day, "Oh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh, owoo oh!" I heard Claire sing, "In the dark dark!" I heard Wesley join in. "Clappa your hands!" I sang, again, "Stompa your feet!" That was Claire. "I'M TAKING A SHOWEEERRR!" I screamed. "Dude, you don't need to yell!" Says Wesley. "SHUDDUP! IT'S MY PARTY, AND I'LL YELL IF I WANT TOOOOOO!" I said, before getting in the shower.

Emm... About eight minutes later, I'd say..?  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"All God's people singing Glory Glory, Hallelujah, He reigns, He reigns!" I sang, hopping out of the shower. I walk to my walk in closet to change, I drop my towel, and look for clothes. When I turn around... "AAAAAAAAAHHH UH MUH GUSH! WHAT THE HECK?!" I scream, seeing a bunch of Teensies, and Rayman standing there, staring at me. *Thump!* That was me, diving for a pile of clothes. "Oh Gosh, we're so so SO sorry!" Ray said. "That's ok, just get out, please!" "Oh, yeah! Okay, bye!" "See ya!". That was awkward. Glad it's over. Okay, where was I? Oh yeah! Looking for clothes. "Dum dee dum dee dum!" I sang a random tune. Perfect! The outfit was... A tee shirt and some shorts. Cool, eh? Yup. Okay. Time to leave, and face the VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS, THAT CAME TO LIFE, THEN SAW ME NAKED! Wow... That's a LOT to take in... Whew... Anywhooo. "Laura get your butt cheeks down here!" Okay... Wonder what Claire needs... Okay. So I walk down there to see, that that blur we saw was... SONIC?! OMG THAT'S SO FLIPPIN' COOL! I thought. "I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Wesley says. Okay, so I THOUGHT I thought. "OOH! HAIII! WELCOME TO THE BEST FRIEND'S RESIDENTS OF CLAIRE, LAURA, AND WELSEY!" "NO, IT'S WESLEY, LAURA, THEN CLAIRE!" "NOPE! IT'S JUST LAURA!" "Uhh okay..? Hi? We're still at Chris' house... Right?" Miles (Tails) spoke up. "No, or we would've listed Chris in the list of names we just said earlier." Wesley said. "I'M SONIC!" "Yeah, we know. OOH! Where's Amy?!" I asked. "Err... Right here... Why?" She said. "Because I'm a big fan, uh-duh!" I said. "Cool! Lets go talk about how cute Sonic is!" Amy said. "Err. How about... Boybands? Or celebrities? Or just plain crushes?" "Okay!" "Join us, Claire?" "Yuppadoodle!" She said. Heh. That's what SHE said. Heheh. Okay! Back on track! We got to my bedroom, and BAM! Ray, Glo, and Teensies were back in my room! "Gasp. Get out and stay out! Please.?" I said. "Okay" Ray and Glo said at the same time. Heh. They harmonize well. Okay. "Anywhooooo... So, Amy, what's it like living with so much more boys than girls?" Claire asked. "Well, it's okay, as long as I have Sonic." She got one answer to one question when... BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Smoke alarm!" Me and Claire, more or less, screamed at the top of our lungs, looking at each other, then running out of my bedroom. Of course, Amy beat us down there. When we got down there, the boys were trying to cook, while Cream and Cheese were hiding in the corner. Ohmagosh! The whole OVEN was on fire! "Amy! Get Cream and Cheese out of here, Knuckles, get the fire extinguisher, then throw it to Big, then everyone else stand back!" I screamed, running to the kitchen door. Everyone did as told. After Big used the extinguisher, we all just stood there, shocked, while Amy came back in with Cream and Cheese. "That's why you don't let boys cook." Me, Claire, and actually Amy all said at the same time. All of a sudden, I lose my appetite, yawn, and stretch right there. "Sonicccc!" I whined. "Uhh... Yes?" He said. "Carry me to my bed! I wanna go to sleeeeppp..." I say. "Amy, when you get tired, just come to my room, you can sleep in there." I say. "The living room is reserved for Ray, Glo, and I guess Ray's Teensy friends he invites over." "Okay" she responded. "Goonight!" I say/scream. "Goonight!" Everyone else says. "WEE!" I scream, the three seconds it takes to get to my bedroom. "Thank you, Sonic." I say. "You're welcome" he says. Then, I was in a dream... 

A/N you really don't know just how sorry I am for making such darn short chapters. I just feel like I'm typing for so long, then I realize how short it is. I'm SO sorry, but thank you SO much for reading anyway. Oh! And Rayman invited the Teensies, not Sonic. But anyway, bye! Love ya!  
~Dustpaw (Anna) ((me)) lol.


	6. When Sonic Falls! Uh Oh

..."GO SONIC, YOU HAVE TO MOVE!"; "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!"; "THIS IS NOT QUITE THE TIME TO BE SARCASTIC, CLAIRE AND SONIC!" That one was me. We're in the middle of a huge fight between Eggman's robots. Well, actually, one ten foot tall robot. I can't exactly say it's fun... Definitely not... So, let us resume... "SONIC, NO!" I happened to hear Wesley say. As I turn around, I notice I was RIGHT in time, to witness Sonic falling. That can't be good... "AHH! I think I broke my ankle!" "Oh no!" Amy said, charging toward him. "Here, come on, lets go back to Chris' house. He'll know what to do! If he doesn't, Chuck will!" "Uh, Amy?" Let me join in here, Amy... "Yeah?" "We're in the real world here, Chris and Chuck aren't here. I don't even know how Eggman found us!" I hope you understand, Amy... "Oh, yeah... Well, let's go to the hospital!" "I'll drive you. Laura, Claire, be carefull!" Wesley shouted; "Yes sir!" Me and Claire both said. "Knuckles, WATCH OUT!" I said, and as soon as he turned around, BAM! He dodged it. "Thanks, Laura!" He said, with much gratitude "Anytime!" I replied, truly happy I helped, "Laura, I have a challenge for you!" Awesome! I finally get to take my part in this fight! "Yes, Tails?" Maybe I shouldn't be so happy, now... "Jump up there, kick his head, and after you kick his head, kick his neck! It'll split the wires, and cause a electric explosion, with that causing a non-apparent reaction!" ...What now?.. "It'll make a shortage!" "Okay! Wait... EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, THIS THING IS LIKE, TEN FEET TALL!" He just stares at me... "Ugh, fine!" I say, swinging off the robot's arms, jumping on it's shoulders, kicking it's head, almost falling off, due to holding my foot in pain, noticing Tails' agonizing stare, kicking it's head again, kicking his neck, falling off of it, and Big catching me.; Whew! Never want to do that again! Seriously, I mean, UGH! Hmm, I'm sleepy... Wait... Amy, Wesley, and Sonic should be back by now... Where are they? Oh, here they come now! Yayy! And once again, the day is saved, by the POWERPUFF GIRLS! Oh wait... "Laura? Laura! Laura?!" Wesley, don't interrupt my thoughts! "Ughhhh whaaaaaattt?" That right there? Oh, that's my ever-so-clever response. You can thank me RIGHT NOW! "Uhmm, we're standing in the middle of a battlefield, with a dead robot... Now do you see?" I THINK Wesley may have a point... "I THINK Wesley may have a point..." That was creepy, Claire... "Claire, I would really like to know your mind reading sectret!" What!? I would! "Uhh, okay... Make a bestest best friend... That's it!" Claire's response was nice and heartwarming. "Mmkay, I'll remember that! Thanks! Oh, but ONE problem... I already have a bestest best friend!" "Aww, sweet!" You're welcome, Claire, you're welcome... "Sometimes I wish I had a GUY friend to hang with... Oh wait, I wish that ALWAYS!" "Aww, cheer up, Wessy Wessy, youw find a wittle bwofer to pway wiff!" "That just proved my point, THAT MUCH MORE, Laura!" Whatever... "Whatever, I want to go home, because I'm TIRED!"~me, "Me too!"~Claire, "Me three!"~Amy, "Oh, me fourrrr!"~Sonic, "Man, me five!"~Tails, "Yeah, me too..."~Knuckles; *Everyone stares at him* "Okay, okay! Me, uhh, what were we on? Uhh *mumbles* oh! Oh, oh, oh, okay, me six then."~Still Knuckles, "Me seven!"~Big, "OKAY! WE CAN GO HOME! Everyone who can fit, go ahead and get in the car, anyone who can't, eather run, fly, or uhh.. Ride on top of the car? Uhh, Big can get in the car, of course Laura and Claire can, Sonic can, Uhh, Knuckles can ride on top, holding on to the bike rack thing, and Amy can run, and Tails can fly. Just... Get home somehow... *We get home* "Ahh, I'm going to bed... Amy, Cream, and Cheese, you can sleep in my room, Big, and Froggy, you can sleep in Claire's room, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, you can sleep in Wesley's room. The Ray Gang has the living room. Now goodnight! I dash up to my room, Amy, Cream, and Cheese beating me of course, and I lay down in bed, trying to sleep. I turn on my radio to sooth me, and I listen, and listen, and listen, when I hear what sounds like an airplane, except not as loud, landing in the living room! I hear a bunch of high pitched voices, a medium voice, and a low voice freaking out downstairs. "LAURA! CLAIRE! WESSSSLEEYYYY! I DUNNO WHAT THIS THING IS! HELLLPPP!" "COMING, RAY!" As soon as I get down there, I'm so... Suprised... I can't explain the feeling I'm getting! I'm so, w-w-what do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! It's... IT'S! It's

. 

A/N: So, I know it's still short, but how was this chapter? I hope you liked it! I sure liked writing it! Sooo, what do you think it is? Leave a comment on whether you think it's going to be something scary, or awesome! You'll see what it is on the next chapter, but for now, what do you think it is? Thanks, bye! ~Dustpaw


	7. When Fighting isn't Enough

..."GO SONIC, YOU HAVE TO MOVE!"; "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!"; "THIS IS NOT QUITE THE TIME TO BE SARCASTIC, CLAIRE AND SONIC!" That one was me. We're in the middle of a huge fight between Eggman's robots. Well, actually, one ten foot tall robot. I can't exactly say it's fun... Definitely not... So, let us resume... "SONIC, NO!" I happened to hear Wesley say. As I turn around, I notice I was RIGHT in time, to witness Sonic falling. That can't be good... "AHH! I think I broke my ankle!" "Oh no!" Amy said, charging toward him. "Here, come on, lets go back to Chris' house. He'll know what to do! If he doesn't, Chuck will!" "Uh, Amy?" Let me join in here, Amy... "Yeah?" "We're in the real world here, Chris and Chuck aren't here. I don't even know how Eggman found us!" I hope you understand, Amy... "Oh, yeah... Well, let's go to the hospital!" "I'll drive you. Laura, Claire, be carefull!" Wesley shouted; "Yes sir!" Me and Claire both said. "Knuckles, WATCH OUT!" I said, and as soon as he turned around, BAM! He dodged it. "Thanks, Laura!" He said, with much gratitude "Anytime!" I replied, truly happy I helped, "Laura, I have a challenge for you!" Awesome! I finally get to take my part in this fight! "Yes, Tails?" Maybe I shouldn't be so happy, now... "Jump up there, kick his head, and after you kick his head, kick his neck! It'll split the wires, and cause a electric explosion, with that causing a non-apparent reaction!" ...What now?.. "It'll make a shortage!" "Okay! Wait... EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, THIS THING IS LIKE, TEN FEET TALL!" He just stares at me... "Ugh, fine!" I say, swinging off the robot's arms, jumping on it's shoulders, kicking it's head, almost falling off, due to holding my foot in pain, noticing Tails' agonizing stare, kicking it's head again, kicking his neck, falling off of it, and Big catching me.; Whew! Never want to do that again! Seriously, I mean, UGH! Hmm, I'm sleepy... Wait... Amy, Wesley, and Sonic should be back by now... Where are they? Oh, here they come now! Yayy! And once again, the day is saved, by the POWERPUFF GIRLS! Oh wait... "Laura? Laura! Laura?!" Wesley, don't interrupt my thoughts! "Ughhhh whaaaaaattt?" That right there? Oh, that's my ever-so-clever response. You can thank me RIGHT NOW! "Uhmm, we're standing in the middle of a battlefield, with a dead robot... Now do you see?" I THINK Wesley may have a point... "I THINK Wesley may have a point..." That was creepy, Claire... "Claire, I would really like to know your mind reading sectret!" What!? I would! "Uhh, okay... Make a bestest best friend... That's it!" Claire's response was nice and heartwarming. "Mmkay, I'll remember that! Thanks! Oh, but ONE problem... I already have a bestest best friend!" "Aww, sweet!" You're welcome, Claire, you're welcome... "Sometimes I wish I had a GUY friend to hang with... Oh wait, I wish that ALWAYS!" "Aww, cheer up, Wessy Wessy, youw find a wittle bwofer to pway wiff!" "That just proved my point, THAT MUCH MORE, Laura!" Whatever... "Whatever, I want to go home, because I'm TIRED!"~me, "Me too!"~Claire, "Me three!"~Amy, "Oh, me fourrrr!"~Sonic, "Man, me five!"~Tails, "Yeah, me too..."~Knuckles; *Everyone stares at him* "Okay, okay! Me, uhh, what were we on? Uhh *mumbles* oh! Oh, oh, oh, okay, me six then."~Still Knuckles, "Me seven!"~Big, "OKAY! WE CAN GO HOME! Everyone who can fit, go ahead and get in the car, anyone who can't, eather run, fly, or uhh.. Ride on top of the car? Uhh, Big can get in the car, of course Laura and Claire can, Sonic can, Uhh, Knuckles can ride on top, holding on to the bike rack thing, and Amy can run, and Tails can fly. Just... Get home somehow... *We get home* "Ahh, I'm going to bed... Amy, Cream, and Cheese, you can sleep in my room, Big, and Froggy, you can sleep in Claire's room, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, you can sleep in Wesley's room. The Ray Gang has the living room. Now goodnight! I dash up to my room, Amy, Cream, and Cheese beating me of course, and I lay down in bed, trying to sleep. I turn on my radio to sooth me, and I listen, and listen, and listen, when I hear what sounds like an airplane, except not as loud, landing in the living room! I hear a bunch of high pitched voices, a medium voice, and a low voice freaking out downstairs. "LAURA! CLAIRE! WESSSSLEEYYYY! I DUNNO WHAT THIS THING IS! HELLLPPP!" "COMING, RAY!" As soon as I get down there, I'm so... Suprised... I can't explain the feeling I'm getting! I'm so, w-w-what do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! It's... IT'S! It's

. 

A/N: So, I know it's still short, but how was this chapter? I hope you liked it! I sure liked writing it! Sooo, what do you think it is? Leave a comment on whether you think it's going to be something scary, or awesome! You'll see what it is on the next chapter, but for now, what do you think it is? Thanks, bye! ~Dustpaw


	8. When Cooking Goes Wrong

(A/N This was originally going to be a Thanksgiving chapter, but I didn't get around to it soon enough. At all. Enjoy anyway!)

Laura's POV'-'-'

"C'mon, Claire! Time to make the Turkey! This'll be fun..." I don't think this'll turn out good... "I KNOW HOW TO COOK A TURKEY! LET ME LET ME LET ME!" Who was that? That was Ray. I think maybe the fact that he's from a video game proves he doesn't REALLY know how to cook a Turkey, he just wants to. "Not a chance, but you can help." Claire's right. Wait. Let me say that out loud. "Claire's right. Sorry, Ray." "Let's get started. First, lets get the turkey out." Duh, Claire! "Good idea." "I know, right?" Was she really serious? Okay, whatever. "Here, let me have it. We have to, you know... uh... we have to... Putting it in the oven would be cool." Can't make fun of her now, can you Laura? "Put it in the oven, Ray!" Orders like a boss... literally! Because... Bosses give orders.. Hahahoo... Ha... Don't look at me like that! "Okay, so we have to bake it for... forty minutes." "We sayin' GLO-E-O, E-O-E-O." Yep. My sense of humor is RAAAANDOMNESS. "What. Was. That?" Gosh... "A song..." "Okay, well,... yeah." "Bet ya didn't see that coming!" Dear Claire; was that necessary? No, I don't think so. ~Love, Laura. "You have bees in your brain, Claire." (A/N, yes, Warriors joke, you'll probably be seeing a lot of those.) "Whatever.." I wonder how the turkey's doing..? "Ray, how's the turkey doing?" ...Ten second wait... "Doesn't look like it's cooking..." "Let me see." I scooted him over and notice he's right. Why?.. "Ray... did you turn the oven ..wait for it.. ON?!" ..And.. "Ooohhh... how do you do that?" Wow. "Ray sometimes forgets the simplest things." Glo said as he turned the oven on. "Thanks, Glo." "Anytime." I wonder how Cream is doing? No, don't think about that. We'll visit her when the doctor calls. Not now. Back to.. back to other stuff. "Laura?" Oh. I had been staring at nothing that whole time... "Yeeesss?.." I don't even know who asked that.. is that bad? "The salad's done." "Yeah, alright." I finally find who that was coming from: Knuckles. Knuckles?! They actually got him to help with COOKING?! Eh, I guess no one's made of stone or anything. "Okay, great, thanks." "Hey, Laura?" "Yeah?" "Can... can I talk with you for a moment?" Uh oh.. Extra 'Uh oh' for the fact it's with Knuckles... "Ehh - sure.." So here we are, a private room... "I... I know we're supposed to not think about it until the doctor calls, but..."- Now I know what the question's going to be about... -"What... why do you always say it's your fault Cream got hurt?" ... "I- I'm sorry. I should have just left it alone. We c-can go now, sorry." He feels bad. Now I do too. "No, no, it's fine, I just... I made a strategy in my head, about what to do, and I told Tails, and then Cream said she wanted to help, so me and Tails decided she could get the crystal from the Eggbot's head, and, well... the thing is, Tails didn't really decide, I... I did... and so it was my fault... I-... I'm sorry..." He's just staring at me... What's he thinking right now?.. He's moving..! He's... Hugging me? He's.. not mad? "You're not mad?" "Of course not. You didn't do anything, and I know that." I... can't.. I c-can't believe how understanding he is, it's like... "Thank you, Knuckles. Thanks..." "No problem." TURKEY! "Oh my gosh, the turkey!" It's been over forty minutes! Come on!" I didn't have time to hear what Knuckles said, I was too focused on the house not burning down. "CLAIRE! CLAAAIIIRREE!" "WHAT?!" "THE TURKEY, CLAIRE, THE TURKEY!" When I got down there, nothing was on fire, but the turkey was SUPER burnt. We're going to get so much complaints from the others! "Aaahh, okay, uhmmm... Take it out, and... set it on this!" It's a cutting board. Yes, that's the best I could think of. "Now, DINNER'S READYYYYYY!" I hear the stomping feet! "OKAY, TAKE YOUR SEATS!" "What's that supposed to be?!" Wow, thanks, Amy. "Eeeghh, would you be mad if I said turkey..?" "Ewwwwww!" "Just because it's black on the top...and bottom... doesn't mean it's not a turkey!" Yeah, I know, bad cook, whatever... "Eat up!" They ate anyway. I actually got a "not bad" from someone! Not sure who, though. Anyway, it's night time, no call from the doctor, and we have to go to bed. "GOOD NIIIIGHHTTT!" I didn't even wait to hear who'd reply before jumping in bed. Dreams were just a moment away... 

(A/N Yes, another short chapter, unfortunately. I only have so much writing juice! So anyway, hope you enjoyed Knuckles the tough guy getting mushy, and the whole chapter! Until next time, my friends!"  
~Dustpaw


	9. When the Doctor Calls

Laura's P.O.V.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

There I was. In the midst of battle. I was bleeding out of a deep gash above my eye, making me temporarily half blind. I couldn't see anybody anywhere-I didn't know if they were okay... I couldn't check on them... A thick mist hung over the forest we were in... And suddenly, as I was hit so powerfully in the head, everything went red, then black. It was all gone, all of it... No noise, no scents or scenes... I supposed it was the true end, and lay my head on the ground as I lost all senses...

Then suddenly I was suffocating. I sat up and reached up to the gash above my eye to figure out there wasn't anything there. Actually, I couldn't even feel my own flesh... "...ra? Laura! Laura, calm down, everything's okay, I'll get you out!" OUT OF WHAT?! Okay, wait... Let's take a moment here... Okay, it's all clear now! I'm literally being suffocated by my blanket; wrapped around my head. I don't remember it now, but my throat feels raw from screaming. I hadn't recognized the voice I heard until now; it was Wesley's. Finally! Something fresh and recognizable in this this seemingly unfamiliar world. Ow! Okay, that kind of hurt. Not as bad as my dream, though. Okay, let's get back to the moment... I reached up to grab the blanket, but my hand meets flesh instead. "Ow!" "I am so sorry!" If he could understand that... But anyway, yes, I just accidentally smacked Wesley square in the face. Then I could breathe again! And for the first time I notice the tears streaming down my face. "Okay, Laura, what's wrong?" I was not prepared for that question... "I - uh- nothing - nothing's - uh..." "Laura, don't attempt to lie to me." Suddenly I was mad. "Okay, Wes, what isn't wrong? You know just as much as the rest of us that's nothing's going right here lately - and it's all my fault! Just leave! I can take care of myself!" I was just pretending there wasn't a hurt expression on his face. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's double the intensity to act normal when you at least feel all of it lies on your shoulders." "I can understand that." Thank you so much! It's so nice when people understand! Back to the present... "You're not going to tell Claire?" "Tell me what?" Okay, that was the first time I noticed she was in here... No backing out of this now... "I just... Uh... Well, it really scared me, and I wanted as little people as possible to know about it, and well... I don't know... Well, anyway, here it goes... I was having this dream" - "You were screaming loud enough." - "Thanks for the notification, Claire... Anyway, we were shrouded in mist- well, we were in a forest shrouded in mist. There were these strangely slim, but lithe and strong creatures; I've yet to identify anything about them. They were all around us, everywhere. I was fighting. I know we all were, but thanks to the mist, I couldn't see you guys. I had so many injuries, it was impossible to count, but I had this really deep gash above my right eye, and I was half blind due to the blood that never seemed to stop pouring out... I remember tripping over something, now that I think about it... It was something soggy, I can almost think of it..." Then with a gasp I almost gagged. The rest of my dream came rushing to me at once... I was there, fighting, and I remember I taking a swing at one of the creatures when Cream came between my and it. I couldn't stop myself in time, and the blow landed on Cream instead. What I tripped over, had been her body. I had another nightmare about me and Cream's accident! Then when I realized Claire and Wesley were staring at me, I also found out I had said it out loud, and poured it all out to them. "I'm so sorry, that sounds horrible..." Sympathy's the best medicine. "You look like you're going to be sick; are you all right?" Usually I would be my smart aleck self about being all right, but who's got the time? "Yeah, fine... I'll just get up and get ready now.. I'll be out in a minute." So they left. Being the way I am, I couldn't get ready without music, so I plugged my iPod into my speaker, and played Night Vision, Roundtable Rival, and Take Flight by Lindsey Stirling, (I do not own nor take credit for these songs, and be sure to check out Lindsey Stirling's newest album, Shatter Me!) and seeing as though I don't wear make-up, the main thing I had to do was get dressed. So I take my pajamas off, and I'm about to get dressed when Sonic walks in. "What in the- what are you doing in here?!" I turn my music down and take a dive for my bed and blankets. "Sorry! I am sooo sorry! But to be fair I knocked"- Huh, guess I didn't hear it over the music... oops... -"and I didn't hear a reply so I came in... I didn't realize what a mistake that was- I mean, not that you're ugly or anything, I just meant-" "I know what you mean, just why did you come here in the first place?" "I was just coming to say we uhh... Well, we got a call from the doctor..." Why didn't he say so sooner?! "What did h-" "WHAT is going on in here?! Sonic! I'd like an explanation; NOW." Of course THIS would be the time both Sonic, AND Amy would come to see me! "No, Amy, it's not; okay wait, WHAT did the doctor say?!" The long, panic inducing silence commences... "She might need her arm amputated.." She's alive! "Okay, what's the percentage of that possibility?" "Around fifty-fifty percent... I-I'm scared; I never thought anything like this would happen..." He must have realized who he was talking to, because then he looked as if he'd burst with embarrassment. "I- I mean, I guess you'd know h-how I feel, but you know"- "Sonic" -"it's not you're fault." "Is." "Laura, it's not." Okay, I've gotta find a way out of this.. First about Amy... "So anyone care to explain... this?" Amy's tone was an icy calm, but you could tell she was seething with fury. "Amy, really, you're pretty dumb if you think this was meant to happen." "Exactly what Laura said." I guess that wasn't very sensible, but oh well... "I've been dumb before, but I'm a changed hedgehog!"- "Exactly! That word right there explains it all: hedgehog." ... "Oh yeah... I guess you're right. Anyway, get ready, we're allowed to go visit Cream now!" I just had the best idea! "Okay, and why don't we stop for lunch on the way home? I was thinking.. chili dogs?" "SOUNDS PERFECT!" That was my brilliant plan. I got them perked up in an instant! Of course, Amy is fine just seeing Sonic happy, so there we go, problem solved! "Okay, now in order to go, I need CLOTHES!" Then a chorus of mumbled agreement. So then I was FINALLY left to get ready.

We had just made it to the hospital. So far Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy have seen Cream, and Tails is going next. I'm going last; if I go at all. I doubt she'd want to see me. But that might also be the perfect opportunity to apologize. Before I know it, Tails has seen Cream. Claire's going in now. I can hear their voices but I can't make out what they're saying.

Suddenly I'm in the room with Cream. "Why?! Why did you let this happen to me?! It's all your fault!" She's blaming me; I knew she would! I can't take this, I have to leave! "No, Cream, you don't"-"Shut up! I understand perfectly! In fact, nobody's understood anything better! I would be fine right now, if it weren't for you! Well tell the people I actually like, that I'm leaving! As soon as I get out of this hospital, I'm gone!" Of course I couldn't stop the tears; even if I wanted to. It made me feel better to cry. I wanted to leave but suddenly there was no door. Only a window. Cream was staring at me in pure hatred. I knew it. I knew what would fix it: the window. It won't open, so I take hospital equipment and break it. There's still some shards stuck on the window frame that pierce my skin as I jump through it. I hear Cream laughing as the ground quickly advances in front of me. I'm a heartbeat away from hitting the ground. I hit. Hard enough to kill anybody. And my eyes fly open. Claire and Knuckles are standing over me, and I realize I'm trembling, and in a cold sweat. Claire had one arm extended, ready to smack me awake again. "It's your turn" Knuckles spoke in a soft voice. I wasn't ready yet. This couldn't happen. I'm still terrified! "N-no" I couldn't take it. "No? What do you mean? Do you not understand how much this means to Cream?" Claire doesn't understand. "I- I can't... I can't.." The last part came out as a whisper. "Laura, don't be silly." They both started pushing me through the hallway. "No! Wait! Please!" Then there it was. The door. The door that led to everything I feared. The door that disappeared; the door. *knock knock knock* I could scarcely hear the gentle "Come in!" Through the thick door. Knuckles opened the door, and there she was; just lying there. "Ehh, it's me, Laura." I squeaked at the last part... Oops... She turned over and looked at me. "Oh! It's you!" Oh, no, it's starting! "Well, won't you come in?" Would Knuckles and Claire come too? *slam!* apparently not. "Cream, I..." I can't find the right words! Okay Laura, choose carefully, this could make it or break it. "I... I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's all my fault you're here, all my fault your arm is hurt, it's all my fault; but trust me! I would take your place in a heartbeat, to be the one that takes the damage for this mistake; I'm sorry!" She just stared at me in awe the whole time. "Laura..." C'mon, finish the sentence! "Why would you ever think this is your fault? I came to you and told you I made the decision to help; I felt worthless most battles, so I wanted to feel needed, like I did something on this one. I wouldn't blame you if my life depended on it." Ohhh... "But... It was my strategy! It would be so much different if I hadn't been so stupid..." But then, even if she did think it was my fault, she wouldn't admit it, or she just wouldn't be mad. "Did you hear me?" "What? Oh." "Laura, did you ever consider your too hard on yourself? You know accidents happen in battles; nobody's going to get out unharmed!"- "I know, but" -"I guess you don't. Nobody with you at the moment blames you." "I... Okay, thank you, Cream! I've never met someone as sweet or understanding as you!" I hear footsteps and turn to see the doctor. "My heart is moved. Now, if you don't mind, visiting hours are over!" Okay, sheesh! "Okay, thank you! Goodbye, Cream!"

We had just made it to the restaurant. we had already ordered and sat down, when somebody came in whispering urgently. Everybody was spreading the news. Whatever it was, was spreading like wildfire. Then a man came up to Amy whispering as such. She turned a blank look on me. "I think some more of your friends are, uh... visiting." Then a little shadow flew through the door. He sat down a alone at a table. That's when a giant creature walked in. I knew who he was. In fact, I kind of wish I didn't. It was a big, fat, penguin, wearing a patterned shirt and red robe and hat. The other shadowy character looked embarrassed to be with the clumsy penguin. As Sonic was digging in, and didn't notice, I just gaped at them in shock. The characters I saw, there in the restaurant for the first time, were Meta Knight and Kind Dedede.

A/n, so yeah, I hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't going to add Kirby characters yet, but my brother came up to me and said "what would you do if I said Meta Knight was confirmed for Smash?" Because he knows he's my favorite Kirby character. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ~Dustpaw.


	10. When Kirby Comes to Visit

Laura's P.O.V (Yes, again. I'm thinking about dropping the "P.O.V" thing, as to where it's always hers.)

'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"

At first I imagined I was dreaming. Could that really be them? Them?! I patted Sonic's shoulder to make him look up. "Shhhh." I didn't want them to know we were watching them. "Wow, what on EARTH are those things?!" Well there goes that plan! "I said 'shhhh'! You know, the nice way of saying 'Shut up'!" He gave me a very blunt expression. A blunt defiant expression, then started to look guilty. "Okay, look. They're confused. They don't know where they're at, but they do know, that people have their eyes on them. I'll uh... go talk to them..." So I walk over there and immediately, Meta Knight pulls his sword out. "Oh! No, no, there's no need for that." He was just staring at me through that mask! "Meta, don't be a jerk!" Well, King Dedede's open enough... "Yeah, I mean, I only want to help. Me and my friends over there." I point to them and watch as his steady gaze travelled over all of my friends. His gaze looked disapproving, but thoughtful at least. "No. I go alone. And occasionally with... him..." poor Meta, having to travel with Dedede... "We don't need your help." Well, then! "Aw, come on! Let a pal help a pal. Help me to help you to help him! We can"- "No!"- "But"- "I said no! If you won't take that as an answer, then fight me!" I gaped at him in shock. What is wrong with this guy? "Uhh.. that's kinda the opposite of what I came to do..." "I said fight. Me." I look over at my friends only to realize the whole restaurant was staring at me and Meta Knight. It was mildly amusing, as Meta Knight had to stand on the table to reach my height. "Or are you a coward?" I instantly whipped around to face him. "Ahaha, you're going to call me a coward? I've been through way more than you should expect for a girl my age." At that moment I realized that was true. I had said it before I even thought about it. "Okay then, but it wouldn't be very fair if you had a weapon and I didn't. I reckon that would make you the coward." Then I realize Kind Dedede has a sword with him also. I grab it without asking permission. "Here we go! This'll do just fine!" I didn't hear what Kind Dedede said. Meta was already taking his attack. Of course I dodge, it was surprisingly easy. But I knew that he was taking it easy on me, and it would get harder. I take a swing at him, and it's off by feet. I get terribly embarrassed as he lets out a bout of laughter. While he's laughing, I happen to catch him off guard, hit his mask with my sword, and watch as he slams into the wall. Okay, now he's angry. Very angry. He gets up and slams the sword into me, managing to throw me into a table, and other people, making them dash off, screaming. I heard the sirens of an ambulance, but I didn't pay attention. There were police officers outside. But I didn't pay attention to that either. I stand up, despite the pain in my left leg, and march up to him. We clang our swords together as we clash in the building fury. King Dedede's over there with Sonic and friends. I know I need to get home, as to where I left Ray and Glo in charge of the house, which I figure would be a mistake. I slam my sword against his mask once again, and as he's thrown off balance, he still manages to trip me. I can't believe that! So after he trips me I stand up and pin him down. He's so small that it's easy. Then I hear the police officers screaming, and a short little "Biyo!" And turn to see Kirby coming in along with the officers. Meta Knight slips away from me and flies through the door, to not be seen again, and I'm left alone to deal with the officers. "Ma'am, drop the sword!" they do not sound very happy... "I'm sorry officer, I just"- "Drop. The. Sword." So I drop it, and begin to explain that he began the fight, but that I personally do not believe he would harm an innocent person, as he sends a search party to find Meta Knight. He decides to find him instead of deal with me, but fined me for two thousand dollars. "Hey, uh, Dedede, do you have a place to stay tonight?" He looked at me like I was a lunatic. "Excuse me, little girl, I am a King. I will find proper care... Okay, no, I do not have a place to stay tonight..." Well, that was easy enough... "Well, you're welcome to stay at our house." He instantly brightened. "Can I really? Uh, I mean, that's quite generous of you, young lady." Now to tell him... "There is one condition." Deep breathing. "Oh, great, I should have known people just aren't that nice." Oh, now I've let him down... "Well, the thing is... we're inviting Kirby, also... Could you please, uhh, not try to kill each other?" A thoughtful expression... "Nope. I am not staying there with him. Nada. No chance." Well poo... "Are you sure?"- "Positive". "Oh.. Okay, then." He glanced back as he was walking away. "Hey, Kirby? You, uhh, have a place to sleep tonight?" He just shook his head. "Well, you can come back with us! Seeing as though that's probably where you came from..." He just nodded and said "Biyo!"

•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+  
We were on our way home.

"So you guys will help me pay the fine?" I hope they say yes!

"Of course." ~Claire;

"NO. Just kidding, yes, duh." ~Wesley;

"Probably not" ~Sonic;

"I might!" ~Amy;

"Yes, I will!" ~Tails;

"Might as well. You'd do the same for us." ~Knuckles.

I knew Kirby didn't have any money, so I alerted him he did not have to take part in the money party.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#

We were at home sweet home, sent the money in to pay the fine, and we were getting ready for bed. I was just thinking about how I couldn't get to sleep when the face of Ray popped through the doorway. "Laura, Laura, somebody just rang the doorbell!" Woah. "Rang. The. Doorbell? You can't get much worse than that! Okay, I'll take a look." I grab the machete I keep beside my bed, and creep down the stairs. I grip the machete tighter in my hand as I prepare to open up door and see who awaits me. It'd be my luck that Bowser would show up right about now. I thought and then chuckled, remembering to open the door. As soon as it's open, I hear "You put up quite a fight back there..." And when I look through the doorway, I see, standing there,  
Meta Knight.

A/N, yeah, I was going to make it King Dedede, then decided against it. So hope you enjoyed! ~Dustpaw.


	11. When the Cops Arrive

"Oh, uh... Thanks..." He's not going to try to fight me again, is he? Boy, I hope not... "May I come in?" I'm actually surprisingly scared right now. "Uh, I don't see any reason why not..." He just nodded and walked through the door. I walked behind him and told him where he could sleep and that he'd get a tour in the morning. "..And the bathroom's down the hall if you need it!" He made no movement nor sound that showed he heard me, I just hoped he had. As soon as I'm about to lay back down- actually tired -there's another ring at the doorbell. I was just about to get up when I hear a "It's all right, I'll get it!" From Claire. I can't hear anything but the sound of a door opening and some mumbling. Then I hear a loud yelling. I couldn't quite make out the words, but they sounded angry. I hear a knock on my door, a Teensy walks in, and points towards the living room. As I'm walking, Wesley also gets up. "Wait, Wes. Wait for me!" I run back in my bedroom to grab my machete. I trip over something round and squishy on the way in, and I realize that it was a living thing. It was a Waddle Dee. "Uhh. Sorry.." I say before grabbing my machete and running out. I hope it doesn't break any of my stuff in there... Okay, so anyway, I'm running to the living room when I trip over something else! Oh yeah, my own feet... Wesley helps me up and we rush to the living room. "Oh my gee. What the heck?! King Dedede?! You said you didn't want to stay here!" Yes. King Dedede and Meta Knight were fighting in my living room! Oh, sorry, *our living room. "Wes? I think we should punish them." Instantly Kind Dedede looked scared, and Meta Knight almost did, then flashed me a knowing look. "I'm thinking... The torture chamber in the basement?" We heard a "You have-?" but we quickly shushed him. Kind Dedede looks scared out of his skin, and only worse when I said "Torture chamber? I was thinking gas chamber." Then he was on his knees. "No! No! Please! Anything but that! I'll do anything! You can't do that, there." Me and Wesley looked at each other. "You little ol' rats can't do that to a king! Never! Never ever!" It was amusing to see him take this so seriously. "Hey, uh, Dedede?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you actually think we were serious?"  
"Well, I assumed..."  
"Wrong."  
Now he just looked embarrassed. "You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you don't kill anyone. Or try to." He looked considering. "Well?" He looked at me as if I was stupid. "I ain't gonna turn down the opportunity for free shelter!" Well, soooorry, then. "Okay, then glad to have ya. You can sleep-" "AAAAH! What is that thing?! It's creepy! Both of them!" Yep. That was Amy. "Uhh, they are a bit scary..." Okay, Amy and Big. "Amy, King Dedede. King Dedede, Amy. Big, King Dedede. King Dedede, Big. Amy, Meta Knight. Meta Knight, Amy. Big, Meta Knight. Meta Knight, Big. You've all already met Kirby." I shot a glare towards King Dedede. "Who IS staying at this house, and will NOT be harmed. Got that?" King Dedede looked regretful. "Fine, whatevah." They can sleep wherever they please, just so long as they leave me alone to sleep for a while. "Right, find ya some places to sleep, I'm heading off to bed myself." I hope tomorrow's not busy... "Hey Laura?" Oh great. "Yes, Claire?" Please be something I like. Or WILL like. "We're going to see Cream again tomorrow." Oh, okay! "Great! Now I just need some sleep." Then there was yet ANOTHER knock at the door. I'm about to open it. then I pause. "Wait a sec... If Meta Knight's here, and the police have sent search parties..." Everything clicked in my head at once. We would be getting a visit here soon. And here soon might just be now... *Knock knock knock!* "Er, come in..?" Then the door slams open. And the people we see standing there, are about three officers, along with

Chris and Chuck.  
"Oh, uhh. Hi?" I didn't know what to say! That's when I hear the gasp. "Chris! Chuck! You've found us!" Amy then rushes over to them and hugs a greeting. Big looks like he's about to burst with surprise and pleasure, as he's about to go and wake the others. "Wait! You need to let them sleep, so they have energy to go and see Cream tomorrow!" Err, you know what? That could have very well been a mistake... "Go and see Cream tomorrow? Why? Where is she?" Oh no... "She's-" "No, Amy, let me tell him-" " don't even know you! Where's Cream?!" I feel so bad for him right now... "My name is Laura, this is my friend Claire, and my other friend Wesley." "Where. Is. Cream?!" Okay, he's getting mad. WAIT! What about Meta?! The police are here! I then look around to notice he's gone; fortunately, he had the sense to hide. "Come on, Chris, she's obviously very stressed, if Sonic and them are with them, they must be nice." Thank you sooo much, Chuck! "Thank you, Chuck. Okay, here it goes... Cream is... At the hospital-" Chris was prepared to fight me. He was tense and looked as if he'd jump at me at any moment. He obviously doesn't trust me. "Let me finish. Sonic and his friends weren't the only ones to come for a, uh, visit. Eggbots came too, and well, I made this plan, and Cream got crushed by the bot as it was falling and... And... I'm sorry! Everybody tries to tell me it wasn't, but it was all my fault! I made the plan, I gave her permission to help like that, and..." I lost all my self control at that moment. It all dissolved. I burst out crying, and looking at Chris' face, he obviously believed it was my fault also. I was aware of Wesley trying to reach out and put his hand on my shoulder, but I was already making for the door. I wanted out of that building, all I could think of was being gone, alone, free of the accusing stares. It was too horrible. I was running away as fast as my feet would carry me. I would have to be tricky, because I knew Sonic and Amy weren't only fast, but smart. They could fine me in a heartbeat. I had lots of buildings I could hide in, in the area. It was in Charleston, a city in West Virginia. The thing is, though, I didn't want to hide in a building. I loved this open air, for it calmed me down that much more. I had made quite some distance with lots of twists and turns, but I could hear my name being called. I once spotted Sonic, but I got away unnoticed. I had been running until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I collapsed, then and there, holding my knees an crying into my arms. I thought I could hear whispering, but I ignored it, figuring it was just my imagination. Then it grew louder. I went to lift my head up, but as soon as it left my arms, a damp cloth met with my mouth, and as I struggled to break free, everything went black, and I weakened, until I was drifting off, and finally, asleep.

A/N, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! More coming soon, so don't forget to keep an eye on it! Thank you! ~Dustpaw.


	12. When Friends Go Missing

Wesley's P.O.V

I can't believe she'd run off like that! And I never knew Chris would be such a jerk! I didn't even know he'd BE here! I can tell Sonic and his friends are disappointed with Chris' behavior. Even Chuck is being a little disapproving. Claire and I are the most though. I'm currently infuriated with Chris. So me, Claire, Knuckles, and Kirby are in the car looking for Laura, Tails is taking advantage of his flying ability and getting a bird's eye view, and Amy and Sonic are dashing around the streets. If I know Laura, she'll be gone for a while, then randomly show up and say she was stupid; which I can't say she is. If I also know myself, I probably wouldn't be able to handle that either. Actually, I couldn't imagine being in her shoes. I don't want to. So anyway, of course, Chris and Chuck stayed behind with the rest of the Kirby gang, Ray gang, and two cops, while one went to gather some others and help us search. I know she'll feel she's in trouble if she gets caught by one of them, and I'd much rather Claire and I find her, but either way, she needs to be found. I may often feel embarrassed or stupid living with two girls, but I still wouldn't want to lose her. She's like a sister to me. When I found my girlfriend, she almost scared her off, but both of them understood how important they both are to me. I was going to call her and see if she'd help me look, but I personally don't believe Laura would be happy to be found by her. She wouldn't want anyone who doesn't have anything to do with this or her to find her. "Wesley, I'm worried. She wouldn't usually do this kind of thing." I know that I have to stay calm. If no one else will, I have to. "I know. I'm worried to. But knowing one of her closest friends almost died, and believing it was her fault, then being blamed for it by yet somebody else... I would find it hard not to do the same." Claire just looked back out the window. Knuckles hasn't said anything yet. He's trying to look so tough, like this doesn't concern him, but I know he's worried too. Suddenly a police officer pulled us over. I knew we weren't in trouble; it was one of the ones helping us. So I rolled down my window. He didn't say anything at first. He pulled out something torn and muddy, and at first I was confused. "Well? What is it?" I didn't want to waste time. Then he gave it to me. I was open, and when I looked in it I found random things. Laura's stuff, but only half of it. This is Laura's bag! Claire and I exchanged a glance. Then came the worst part. He handed me a damp cloth. "I uh... found it at the same place I found her bag..." I didn't need to know anything else. All I knew was that Laura was in trouble. A lot of trouble. That's when Claire officially broke out crying. I can't believe I didn't. I was on the verge. "Okay, what do we do?" The officer just stared at us. "What do we do?!" I can't believe he'd just stare at us like that! "Sir, I'm afraid you're just going to have to leave it to us. Maybe you can search some more tomorrow, but for now you and your friends just need to get some sleep." Sleep?! As if! "But offi-" "Go home. We'll take care of this." I didn't wait to hear anymore. I drove off. I couldn't stand to be there for one more second.

At home.  
Claire's P.O.V.

That's it? My best friend has just been kidnapped, or something, and I'm expected to just sit here?! Wait no, I'm expected to SLEEP! It's ridiculous! We've just walked through the door. The officer that stayed behind left; we met him on the way out. Everybody looked hopeful when we walked in, but when they noticed my tears and Laura's bag, their faces quickly turned to anxiety. "What happened?" Big asked, being the first to break the silence. "We, uh... She's... Ugh, okay, one of the officers found her bag in this state, with about half of her stuff in it. They also found a damp cloth... with chloroform on, it at the same spot." My words were greeted by a chorus of gasps. "That can't happen!" Rayman said. "It can't be true!" Exclaimed Meta Knight, coming out from his hiding spot. Chuck gave Chris a disapproving glare and headed off to talk to Wesley about this situation. Amy and Sonic had just returned, closely followed by Tails. All three of them ignored Chris at the moment, except for Sonic, who said "She's our friend too, ya know." And stalked off.  
So far no sign of the officers.  
And no sign of Laura.

This day is a disaster.

A/N Don't worry, she'll be back soon! Thanks for reading! ~Dustpaw.


	13. When Dawn Approaches

Wesley's P.O.V

I found her! Laura had tears running down her face as we dashed to meet each other. We were only feet away when a shadow slipped out of the nearest alley and grabbed her, with yet another damp cloth in his hands. I ran towards her as fast as my feet would carry me, and as soon as I got within a foot of her, both the shadow and Laura vanished into a pile of ashes. "Laura?! Laura! Laura, please!" I only half expected to get a response. I was suddenly amid a large crowd, as someone came up to me and smacked me. Then another came up and kicked me, and I realized they were all Eggbots. "Wesley's stupid! He thinks he's going to get his friend back!" That's when I had the realization.

Then I was sitting up with a start. In fact, I jerked up so hard I tumbled off my bed. "You okay in there?!" That was a dream I never want to have again. Although it gave me an idea. "Fine. Uhh, Claire? Have you seen any more Eggbots lately?" I assume she would have told me, but I reckon it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway. "Not that I can remember. Why?" came her reply. "I was just thinking..." then Claire appeared in the doorway. "perhaps it was one of the Eggbots that captured Laura?" She looked both thoughtful and considering. "Perhaps..? Nightmare?" She knew me too well to presume I had just thought of it. We had assumed until now it had been some shady guy wanting a victim of... I don't want to think of what whoever it is might do to her. We'd continue our search today. "Who all's going on the search today?" Chris and Chuck had been staying here recently, although I don't like it. I guess we'll all deal with it, though, because it doesn't seem as if they'll be going anywhere anytime soon. They were actually at the hospital with Cream, at the moment, who in turn was delighted. I left Chuck to tell her what happened with Laura, and I assume that happiness will soon fade to vague pleasure with most of it disappointment. "I believe it's me, you, Knuckles, and King Dedede looking for her in the car today, Sonic and Amy running, of course, Tails and Meta Knight flying, so long as Meta stays hidden, and Kirby wandering around looking; running, flying, whatever." That sounded good, but not enough. I was so scared we'd never find her, and I knew Claire was too. "Well, let's get on with it then."

~~~^v^v~~~^v^v~~~

Laura's P.O.V

I could hear voices. That's all I knew. I was too scared to think, and I wasn't sure if I was wearing a blindfold, or if it was just that dark. I couldn't make out what the voices were saying, all happened to catch was "But what if she...?" but his voice faded from my hearing range. I was trying to calm myself down, by making stupid jokes, such as 'Why did the chicken cross the road? I don't know, I can't see!' That one only made me inwardly laugh because of just how dumb and bad it was. I inwardly laughed once more until I realized there were footsteps heading right for me. Then I couldn't breathe at all. The door to where I was hidden opened and they had a camera. I'm not sure who it was, for they were in disguise, but it was not hard to imagine they were not a rescuer of any sort. He took me and placed me on a stool, and gave me some cards. I didn't know what they were for, or what they said, but I was terrified beyond anything I had ever felt before, and I found that all I could get myself to do was stare at my attacker dumbfounded. "Read them. Read them to the camera when I say 'now'." I looked at the camera, then back at the cards. He set the camera on a tripod in front of me. "Now." I looked at the cards and started to speak. My voice sounded gruff and raspy, as if I hadn't spoken for days; which for all I know, it could have been days. "Hello, friends. It's me. If you've been having trouble finding me, you'll soon find out why, and where you can find me. But your dumb- I'm sorry, shouldn't this say 'you're'?" Come on, can't they at least have proper grammar? "It does." *Inward facepalm* "I'm sorry, sir, but it says 'your'. You know, without an apostrophe. It needs to say 'you're', with an apostrophe." I'm sorry, but if you're going to be evil, do it with SOME decency! "Well excuse me, I am SOOO sorry. Now look. We gots to tape dis all ovah again!" Oh, gee, wouldn't want that to happen.. Boo hoo. "Gee, sorry. Fine, start it up again." *Beep beep!* "Hello, friends. It's me. If you've been having trouble finding me, you'll soon find out why, and where you can find me. But you're dumb if you think it'll come alone, without a catch. Meet me and my friend here at dawn tomorrow, at The Levee. If you wish for me to be alive, bring Sonic and his gang. Don't ask why, it's none of your business, just do it. Or unnamed attacker will kill me on the spot, with everyone watching." Okay, so I started out not worried. Now I can't handle it! "P-please, sir, with all do respect, I personally don't believe Sonic can help you..." My voice trailed away as I realized his searing gaze burning into ever inch of me, as if sizing me up. I'm not even sure he was listening... "Yes. I'll let you deliver the DVD with the message, but if you so much as glance at any escape route, I'll see to it your punishment is severe. Is that clear?"  
"But sir-!"  
"Yes, very well, we're understood."  
"Yes..." 'Ma'am.' I added in my head. I would be dead now if I'd said it aloud.

It was around two hours later. I had been locked in that bedroom with a boarded up window, and nothing but a box television. I happened to faintly hear a local news report of a missing girl, but seeing as though they wanted to keep secrets from me, the disguised man had come in and turned it on a different channel. Now we were on our way to my house. I was dressed in a torn and ragged hoodie, and I had the DVD in my hands, ready to deliver it. I got out of the van, and made my way towards the stairs leading to our door, and was about to put it in the mailbox when suddenly the door opens, and Claire steps out. "Laura? Laura! It's really you! Oh my goodness, where ha..." I drop the DVD right in front of her, and instantly start running towards the van parked around the corner. "Laura, wait! Please! Whatever's happening, we can figure it out together! Please!" I think she kept screaming for me, and I knew she was giving chase, but all I wanted to do at the moment was get away, before they thought I had called her out, and before anybody else could realize what was going on. I jumped in the van, and they drove off. Instantly one of the strange capturers got out of the passenger seat and jumped in the back where I was. He shoved me into the wall as hard as it seemed possible, driving the breath from me as he spoke. "You little rat! I'll kill you myself, if the boss doesn't!" I knew it! "But I didn-!" I started to exclaim, but he just smacked me on the face. "Did I say you could talk? No, I didn't." I can't believe he'd talk to me like that! "I have every right! I'm a human, just like you! I didn't call her out! She must have heard the van or something, I don't know, but it wasn't me." For a second it seemed as though he hadn't heard, then he turned towards me all of a sudden. "I admire that bravery and belief, kid, but listen, there's one thing wrong with that statement." He got back in the back where I was, and pulled up his sleeve. There, where I thought there would be an actual human arm, was metal, and lots of it.

"I ain't human."

Claire's P.O.V

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The search had been unsuccessful. I felt like I had completely failed Laura. We were all home, even Chuck and Chris. It was beginning to get dark outside while we were all eating and discussing what was to be done the next day. I was honestly surprised any of us were able to choke down any bit of food, but we knew that, if nothing else, the food would keep our strength up. I had almost finished what little bit I gave myself, when I heard what sounded like a vehicle pulling in our driveway and shutting off. I was a bit wary, but went to check it without hesitation. At first I was terrified of what I saw there: Somebody a rough looking teenager walking towards the house with something in her hand. Then the recognition slowly settled in, and I realized it was Laura sneaking towards the house. "Laura? Laura! It's really you! Oh my goodness, where ha..." I started, but my voice faded away, as I realized she looked at me with an unexplainably horrified expression, dropped what she was holding, then turned and ran. "Laura, wait! Please! Whatever's happening, we can figure it out together! Please!" I started to chase after her. "Laura, please! You're safe with us; we'll protect you! We'll hide you, until it's safe!" I was chasing after her, as fast as my legs would carry me. It was hard to find my footing in the gathering darkness, and I almost tripped once, slowing me down. I saw Laura disappear around a corner, and the only thing I saw when I rounded it was a van speeding off. I turned back towards our house, as fresh tears began to brew inside me. As I made it back to the staircase leading to the door, I picked up the thing Laura had dropped on the stairs, and found it was a DVD with the simple message  
"Lots O' Love  
~Laura"  
On it. I knew it was her handwriting, and I dashed up the remaining steps and into the house as fast as I could. The others saw the expression on my face, of pure loss, and saw that I was holding something. All was silent, for what felt like years. Then finally Ray spoke up. "Well, what is it?" I didn't answer, just shook my head and gave it to Wesley, as I begin to tell the story. As I finish, Tails looks horrified, while Amy just grabs on to Sonic of sudden fear. Meta Knight and King Dedede looked purely puzzled and mystified, while Rayman, Globox and the Teensies glance at each other with raw sorrow in their eyes. Chuck and Chris just glance at each other; I will give credit to the fact Chris looked faintly guilty and ashamed. Suddenly he stood up, grabbed the DVD, and shoved it into the DVD player. A video of Laura played almost at once, just her sitting on a stool, reading some cards: "Hello, friends. It's me. If you've been having trouble finding me, you'll soon find out why, and where you can find me. But you're dumb if you think it'll come alone, without a catch. Meet me and my friend here at dawn tomorrow, at The Levee. If you wish for me to be alive, bring Sonic and his gang. Don't ask why, it's none of your business, just do it. Or unnamed attacker will kill me on the spot, with everyone watching."  
We all just glanced at each other, then started getting ready to leave. I had such mixed emotions at the moment. Excitement, apprehension, nervousness, thrill, anxiety, they were all mixed in. We were going to get Laura back! But why did they want Sonic and his his friends- OUR friends?! I guess all we could do was wait and find out...

-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Laura's P.O.V

I was back at the strange house. I had been blindfolded before I got to the bedroom, but now I'm back in it alone. I can't believe those things weren't human! I should have guessed they were Eggbots the moment they had me. I was so stupid! Then it hit me; THAT'S WHY THEY WANTED SONIC! Man, am I bad at picking up hints or what?! Wait; that means Sonic's in trouble! Okay, think, Laura, think... If Sonic beat them, it'll be all right, but they had obviously prepared for that, or they wouldn't have made this ransom ordeal in the first place.. What if I don't show up? I can jump out of the van on the way over, and that way they'll have to look for me instead! Yes, yes, then I could- *slam!* "I brought you some food, and a drink. Salad, uhh, with ranch dressin' and uhh, some, uh, soda pop. Or water if you'd rather have that, seein' as though it's healthier, and... yeah..." That is probably the opposite of what I expected to happen. "Uhh, some water would be nice instead, please..." He just nodded and walked out of the room. I began to sniff the salad and nibble gingerly at it. I had almost eaten a whole leaf when he walked back in again. "Trust me, we wouldn't poison you when you're so valuable to us at the moment." He remarked as he sat down the glass of water and left. I guess he had a point- and hey! I'm valuable! I began to eat the salad very vigorously, as I realized how hungry I really was. "Remember, I'll be wakin' ya up at dawn. We've got a big day tomorrow." He spoke, poking his head back through the doorway.  
That made me so nervous I could hardly take the sip I took from the glass of water.  
He was right.  
Tomorrow was a big day. Actually,  
Huge.

;();();();();();();();();

Wesley's P.O.V

[}]{[}]{[}]{[}]{[}]{[}

I had spent the rest of the night busying myself. After Claire showed me the DVD, it was impossible to even think of sleep. The last of the people sent, were buckled and ready to go, or poised to run along side. I could tell the Sonic gang was just as nervous as the rest of us; except they had Laura and themselves to worry about.

We had arrived at The Levee. At first there was no sign of the dark van Claire had described, but now, there was one pulling in. Laura and about five others got out. Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Amy were all there, along with Chris, Chuck, Claire and I. Laura looked overjoyed to see us, but worried, too, that something could go wrong. "Where's the little rabbit?" One of them spoke up. "She's, uh, well, she was unavailable at the moment..?" I definitely did not want to give away any signs of weakness. They just cast disbelieving glances toward me. Look buddy, if ya want your pal over here, ya gonna have to fulfill, the deal. Either we get the whole Sonic crew here, or this'll be your friend's last sunrise." Claire looked at me in utter confusion and terror. "Should we tell them? Or should we keep it a secret?" She whispered to me. "Aye, I knew you were keepin' somethin'. Go on, spill it, ya lousy brats." I guess we haven't got much choice, now... "Cream is... in the hospital." At first he looked scared, then his gaze hardened. "Well, we didn't have any use of a soft hearted weirdo anywho. Now give em' over." Then Laura cried out. "I'd rather you kill me here and now, then to take my friends, Eggbots!" The leader of the group looked surprised and angry. "I thought ya had her mouth taped shut?!" "It must have ripped!..." Then Sonic darted out, bowling over one of the bots. "Hey, dat ain't cool!" It shot a flaming arrow at Sonic, who easily dodged. "That isn't either!" He remarked. "Okay, look. Ya want your friend here?" He then aimed the crossbow at Laura. "You better come over without a fight." Sonic then flinched. "Uhh. Fine then. Okay." Claire looked at me. "What do we do?!" She whispered urgently. "I... Honestly have no clue..." That's when I noticed it. Laura had untied her arms, and was slipping off toward the river. Then she plunged in. All the bots turn around. "Uhh. She allowed to do dat?" Wow, they're dumb... "I don't think so..?" She swam towards the bridge and hid, making it seem like she was still swimming. That's when I caught on. "Amy, go push the bots in the river! Laura's out!" I whispered. She obeyed quickly, pushing them directly in, as Tails called the police officers. Laura quickly got out, and hugged all of us in greeting. "I'm so glad to be back safe with you guys!" "We're all glad you're back!" and a chorus of agreement.  
So we stayed until the officers showed up.  
Told them the whole story.  
And drove home.  
Everything was normal again.

A/N Yay! Happy tappy! Sorry the last part was a bit rushed, my dad was making me get off. Anyway, thank ya! Love ya all! ~Dustpaw.


	14. When We're Back Home

Laura's P.O.V.

I'm finally back home! I'm so excited! After _all _I've been through. You know, like idiotic robots trying to trade you in for Sonic and all of his friends. First world problems, am I right? Okay, anyway, We're trying to get ourselves to relax, after all we just went through, considering this hardly ever happens to anyone, **ever. ****_EVER._** Okay, so we're going to go see Cream tomorrow... I don't know if she's heard about any of this on the news, or if this whole thing is going to be a surprise to her. We told Chris and Chuck to keep quiet about this whole situation until I could assure her I'm fine, because I didn't want to worry her. She's already going through enough stress. I'm honestly more worried about her than I was about myself, or any of my friends while I was kidnapped. The police are still looking for some of the Eggbots, but I don't feel they're a real threat at the moment. Rayman ran to the store to buy some snacks and a movie to get our minds off of things, but we're not yet sure just when we'll watch it. It probably won't be tonight. Anyway, I'm like _super_ tired at the moment, so I think I'll be getting in bed. At least for now. Wesley and Claire said they'll probably stay up for awhile yet, that they don't think they could sleep at the moment, but I'll be back up soon, don't worry!

I was having another nightmare and I knew it. I could hardly see, and I couldn't feel my right arm at all, and I figured it was broken, but I couldn't focus on that at the moment. Wesley was by my side, fighting like a Warrior, but I couldn't see Claire. Suddenly I saw Cream and Claire both being smacked on their heads by an Eggbot with a club, swing after swing after swing. I rushed over to them thinking maybe I could help, but instead felt a searing pain in my left leg. I look down, and see a spear in my leg. "Claire! Cream!" I called out, but they just stared at me. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry!" I couldn't remember what I possibly could have done to start all this. All I knew was that I felt the weight of the blame, and the battle on my shoulders, and I couldn't stand. The spear didn't help any, duh. But I started half crawling half limping towards Claire and Cream anyway, knowing I had to help. Especially if I was the one that had caused all of this. Then Claire called out. "We don't want your help! This is all your fault anyway! We can get out of this ourselves." I was heartbroken; utterly heartbroken. "I know this is all my fault! That's why I need to help!" But they didn't listen. Suddenly the pain in my leg was too much to handle, and I sunk to the ground. I was letting my life bleed out of me, and I heard an Eggbot march up to me with a chainsaw arm, and reach the blade towards my neck. As soon as it made contact with my skin, my eyes flew open, and I instinctively grabbed my left leg. It was wet, and there was something in it, but it was small, and very far from being a spear. It was a thumbtack that must have fallen from my wall and into my bed. "Claire! Claire! Uhh, Knuckles, Globox, Claire!" I was calling random names to get the thumbtack out because those kinds of things freak me out. There was also a faint humming, much like that of a chainsaw, but it was far off, and I assumed it was somebody working on something near the house. Knuckles came rushing in, with Claire and Globox close behind. "I have a thumbtack in my leg! Get it out! Get it **out**!" Claire grabbed my leg, Globox held me down, and Knuckles grabbed the thumbtack and yanked it out. "Owie! Claire I have a boo-boo and I need a BAND-AID." She muttered a "Yes miss." and paced rather slowly from the room. "Laura, are you going to be ready soon? We need to go see Cream. Chris and Chuck are coming with us, joy. They're really not mean, you know. Chris was just worried, and got a little over-protective.." Yeah, suuuure... "Eh, Chuck seems nice enough. If somebody shipped you two, your name could be Chuckles. Wouldn't that be cute?" Claire came in with the Band-Aid. "What'd be cute" Teehehe.. "If people shipped Chuck and Knuckles, their name could be Chuckles!" She let out a bout of laughter, then proceeded to place the Band-Aid over the little bleeding spot on my leg. "Okay, yeah, anyway, get ready, we leave in fifteen minutes." And Claire, Knuckles, and Globox left me to get ready. Man, what a story we have to tell Cream!

At the Hospital.

We were all allowed to enter together now, because she was getting better, and the doctors finally gave us permission. "Okay, _what_ happened?!" She had asked, when we began to tell her the story. "Okay, I felt it was my fault that this had all happened to you, and when Chris came, he got mad at me too, claiming it was my fault. I felt all my self control crumble and fall to the floor at that instant, so I ran. I ran as far and fast as I could, and I made sure to take several twists and turns seeing as though if I had just went straight, they could have found me. Well, turns out that I succeeded in not letting my friends find me, and somebody else found me instead. This is the part we haven't told you... I was kidnapped for two days." she let out an uncontrollable gasp of shock and astonishment "Eggbots found me and kept me locked in a closet for a while, then a bedroom." Wesley broke in at that part. "We had traveled across the land, searching far and wide, realizing we couldn't find, Laura inside!" It was then my turn again. "Thank you, Wesley. So anyway, they made me deliver this tape to my own house, of the notes they had me read, but Claire spotted me while delivering it, so I had to run back to the van, and go back to that filthy room. So anyway, they said they'd be getting me up at dawn, so they could trade me for Sonic and them, but that didn't work, because we're way _way __**WAY**_smarter than them, and blah blah blah, here I am!" She looked both horrified, and delighted. "Yay! I'm so glad you're back!" Then the doctor came in. "I have a surprise for you all. Cream gets to go back home with you today, without having her arm amputated. The surgery went fine, and she'll fully recover by the end of this week." I was instantly excited. "Yay! I'm so happy right now, that I'm not sad!" I got a "Yeah, that makes sense!" and a "Well derr." as we were finishing the story and catching up. This day so far was great! Actually,

It couldn't be better.

A/N I know, very little happened in this chapter, but at least it's a little lengthier! I hope you enjoyed your day and this chapter as much as Laura did! Thank you! ~Dustpaw.


	15. When Cream Gets Home

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Laura's P.O.V/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This was amazing! Cream was finally coming home; we were all coming home! This is terrific! Cream could not seem to grasp the fact that Chris was that harsh. I guess he wasn't normally like that... I don't know, because technically, he's not even a real person! I mean, he is, but, but... I don't know! All these people are just suddenly here, and I don't know how! Just leave me alone about it. Okay, so anyway, we were all traveling home, Wesley, Cream, Claire, Chuck and I in the main part of the car, while Knuckles was riding in the hatch. He didn't seem to mind, just hopped in. I think even he was overjoyed. Nobody's made of stone! Okay, again, not the point. Cream was surprisingly optimistic, and hardly seemed scarred, other than the cast on her arm, but I meant mentally. But then, I suppose she's always been that way, and I don't think even the darkest shadow can pierce the light of her heart. Man, that was deep. Maybe I should stay at the hospital? Nah, I'm fine. Again, nobody's made of stone, nor are they shallow! I mean, I don't know, I haven't met everybody in the world. Okay, I'm letting my focus stray far to often. So Sonic and Amy were running home, and Tails is flying. You could tell Amy and Sonic couldn't wait to get a head start, and tell Big, Cheese, and Froggy, who had all stayed behind. I honestly think even Ray and Glo and the Teensies will be excited! I can't say about Meta, De (Yes, those are the nicknames I made for Meta Knight and King Dedede) and Kirby, though, as they came after she got sent to the hospital. I'm sure they'd love to meet her, and know that someone who was previously hurt is healing! I think Cream will just adore Kirby, He's little, pink and pudgy, and those sound like all of Cream's favorite features! She loves cute things, even more when they're adorable! Oh! I was so caught up in all this, I hadn't realized we arrived! Cream looked so calm at first glance, but looking into her eyes, you could tell she couldn't wait another heartbeat. But then, could you? "I'll take that, thank you!" I said to Wesley, as I grabbed the key, and dashed for the house. "Okay, Cream, we're home!" I heard a noise inside, but I passed it off as the rest of the Sonic gang, the Ray gang, and the Kirby gang too caught up in their own jumbled world to take any notice of us. Which is why we had the key out. I unlock the door to find an injured creature, unknown to me, lying in front of the door. I'm not sure if it was dead or not, but it sure wasn't awake! I instantly recognized it's features; and the fact it didn't recognize that creature specifically, as a Rayman enemy. Cream looked distraught. "Ray! Ray, Glo!" I heard Wesley calling out, but with this noise, I preferred visual help over relying on an answer. I was searching all over, but I couldn't find them. Then I realized what my first priority should be. I would find Cream, and take her up to my bedroom, just in case. "Cream! Cream, over here!" She noticed my call, and headed over. "What? What would you like me to do?" She actually thought I'd have her participate in this? Boy, that's not very smart... "Follow me" Was all I simply replied. We headed upstairs, towards my bedroom. When we got there, I had heard so much noise, I hadn't realized what I was going to find. I opened the door, and saw the main part of the battle, with the biggest, baddest looking boss Laura had seen- in real life. Globox got slung aside, as soon as we walked through the door, and I watched as he landed in a pile of dirty clothes- to my dismay, when he stood up, he had my bra clinging to the top of his head. "Oh, give me that!" I said as I yanked it off of him. "Okay, Cream, I need you to run to the Wesley's bedroom, all the way at the end of the hall. It should be completely safe there" -"But I-" "No, Cream, you already helped us with the other battle, more than what we could thank you for. Go, please." She gave me a distressed look, then turned and ran. I turned back to the battle, to see a purple and orange dragon, breathing a gaseous form of Chloroform. I watched with growing horror as it sprayed it's moisture on a Teensy, and it fell over like a blade of tall moorland grass on a windblown field. Each small scale on the dragon was purple, ridged with orange. It was actually quite beautiful, and somewhat mesmorizing, but I could not focus on that at the moment. I ran over with my machete, and charged for it's stomach. I was within five feet, when it swatted me away. I landed on my leg at an awkward angle, but I shook it off and lunged again, this time for it's finger. It was dealing with Ray at the moment, so I thought I had a clear shot. I sliced a gash in it's finger so deep, the top of my shirt was instantly soaked with it's blood. Hey, I had my machete sharpened for just such an occasion! You never know what might happen around here. Okay, so, yeah... back to the battle... It noticed me with a sharp cry of pain, and lashed it's spiny tail towards me. It hit me with such a dealing blow, it knocked the breath straight from me; the only thing is, I wasn't heading for any wall, or doorway- I was headed straight for the window. I let out such a loud, blood curdling scream, that I was sure everyone in West Virginia must have heard it. But, I slammed straight into the glass, then through it. I hit a bit of the roof, but fell the rest of the way, getting my breath knocked out of me once again as I hit the ground. The world around me was already spiraling away from me in a terrifying frenzy, but then I saw Wesley popping his head out of the window, with a phone up to his ear. I assumed he had already called the police for an ambulance, but I couldn't be sure, as I couldn't hear anything at the moment. Then as I thought for sure that would be the last thing I would see, I saw the dragon's head flop out the window, where Wesley had just disappeared, with Cream on top of it, letting out a shrill victory screech. She was looking down at me, and I realized perhaps she was getting vengeance for both herself, and me. That, however, was the last thing I saw, as the world slipped from my grasp. I faintly knew that if a doctor didn't get here in time, this would be the last thing I saw, not until I wake up, but forever. I let everything go, as I knew if I didn't make it, this would be my fate. I lay there, and closed my eyes. I knew that even if I went, this would be the most important day for Cream. She's made an amazing accomplishment, and I wish her well. All of them.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wish them well.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A/N Keep reading to find out what will happen to Laura, to see if she'll make it or not! I love making cliffhangers, muahaha! Okay, so anyway, thanks as always, I hope to see more of you! ~Dustpaw./p 


End file.
